Her Play
by kamaitachiakira
Summary: Pan's attitude is getting on Trunks's nerve! RR please... Thx...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: All the DB characters and thingies belong to Akira Toriyama and copyrighted by FUNimation. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. Don't sue me.

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic/chapter:

· P/? Find it out yourself! Don't let the first chapter/s fool you! *MBWAHAHAHA!!!* (evil laugh)

· If I'm not mistaken, the Sons are supposed to live in the East side of the world, and the Briefs family in the West side of the world. There are no countries and stuff (we can figure it out as we can see that there is only one President in the whole DB story: The President of The World). But, even though they're living in different parts of the world, I figured that it is natural for them to still contact/meet each other as if they live near because of their flying ability.

· I'm hoping to make two versions of endings. So, in the later chapters, I might make a story split. Please watch to which chapter should you continue from one chapter to another according to the version you'd like.

· This fic contains LEMON. If you think you can handle that, and responsible enough, go ahead. I'm not gonna say, 'Kids, go away!' or, '17+ only!' or stuff. Just be damn sure you're responsible enough.

· I'm still new at writing, especially LEMON. I don't usually write it (I don't have the guts to write the details. It's too embarrassing for me to write it down. *_Gosh!_*). So, please forgive me if this fanfic turns out to be a dissatisfaction, which I hopefully not.

Japanese terms:

Kaa-san/Okaa-san: mother

Tou-san/Otou-san: father

**!** Please read the notes, especially the second and third points (in blue), before beginning to read the whole fic, thank you. It's very important that you do.

Her Play

Prologue

So, there she was, the little chaotic angel who had always been like a little sister to me. She waved her hand as she finally saw me. The 15 year old girl's smile was somehow wicked. Yes, her eyes still shone that fiery spirit of hers. But somehow, I didn't feel that I could describe her as 'chaotic angel' as I had said earlier anymore. 'Chaotic', I knew she still was, just as I had always known her as a tomboy. But, 'angel'? Maybe, maybe not.

"Hi, Pan-chan! How was the flight?"

"Great," she said, "The meal was awesome!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's always the meal with you, isn't it?"

She replied with a short laugh and a smile, "You know me!"

Yeah, I chatted the necessary things with her, while helping her with all of those suitcases. Things hadn't changed too much except for a thing or two, she said. So, my sister was still pestering with Kaa-san and Tou-san back in Capsule Corps. Goten was still the goof-off job-wanderer guy trying to survive life in this material world. Or, maybe not, since all he needed was food, and Chichi would be able to provide him that. 

Speaking of Chichi, the usually devastated house wife had finally been brought back with her husband again. He had disappeared, as we all knew, but then he showed up again out of nowhere. Chichi was glad and happy, until he started to be missing again from home for a few days. Gohan searched for him and he came upon a small village. There he was, smiling his cheesy grin saying, _"Hi, Gohan! You remember Uubu, don't you? I decided to pay him a visit and start training with him again."_

Since Gohan was such an obedient son, as he remembered his mother ordered, _"You better find him quick, and then drag him back in here, in his home, and make sure he never goes anywhere far from us ever again!"_ and because it seemed that Goku was too fond of the whole everyday-training with Uubu, he made a deal with Goku, Uubu, Uubu's parents, and lastly, Chichi. His deal was simply that Goku had to come back to his home with Chichi, and for Uubu to live with them, so that Goku needn't to be away from home. Sure it meant more food to provide with, which was something financial to think about, but Gohan could cover it up. Gohan also promised Uubu's parents a great formal education for the supposedly junior-high school boy.

"This is your car, right?" she stopped her story for a while, having came upon a stop in front of my car. I confirmed, put all of her belongings in the baggage, and some in the back seat, get both of us in the car, and drove off from the airport as she continued on.

So, Uubu went to the same junior-high as Gohan and Goten did. He also became friends with Kurilin's kid, Marron, my sister, and her. Chichi soon became fond of the boy as well as her husband already was, since Uubu proved to be a very fast learning and intelligent student in school. As a matter of fact, everybody became fond of him. The Z-senshi really liked him as a sparring partner. Chichi liked him because he was smart. Bulma liked him because he was helpful around the lab. Girls in his school really liked him too because they thought of him as nice and a gentleman, which they didn't know he was actually only shy and clueless.

"I think Bra and Marron had a fuss about him once," she said, placing her hand near the corner of her lips in a way as if she was whispering some hot gossip to a friend.

I chuckled at that. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… I think it was something like that," she lazed off on the car-seat, making her arms her pillow. "But they didn't quarrel for long. They come to a good sense that friends weren't supposed to fight over crushes, and they soon each found their own guys to lure. Boy, it was like hell being in the middle of their quarrel. I knew they were going to get over him in a month, find new guys to drool over, make 'em their boyfriends for 2, 3, or 4 months, break up, and so on, and so on."

I chuckled some more hearing such comment from her. "And, how 'bout you?" I asked.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" she looked at me clueless.

"Well, _you_. You're life, you're school, boyfriend, etc."

She frowned at the mention of 'boyfriend'. "Well… it's been just fine with me. Kaa-san and Tou-san had been spoiling me a little bit too much though. My grades are great, I mean, I get this whole scholarship thing, don't I? Well, maybe not exactly a scholarship, but more like an invitation. Being able to go to a very famous school without having to pay for the great education. Although it's a shame that the program doesn't give much when it comes to the whole accommodation and pocket money. That's where _you_ come in handy," she added the last sentence teasingly. "But anyway, I should be grateful enough I got accepted. It's everybody's international-rated-dream-school. I know my friends had been envious about this. And, oh… as for boyfriend… um… I don't have one right now."

"Oh, I thought you had one."

"I did. But, I broke him up."

"Really? Why? When? After how long?"

"Um… the reason's kinda private, sorry. It was last month. We had been going out for about… 5 or 6 months. Geez… you sound like you're interrogating me or something."

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized, noting a sound of nuisance from her. I added a smile, which said my questions had meant no harm.

"It's okay. So, how 'bout you? How's your girlfriend?"

_Ouch._ I hoped she hadn't asked me that. "Um, we broke up 2 weeks ago. We weren't getting along very well."

"What?!" her tone of voice became very enthusiastic. "But, I thought you guys were great together. I've seen her once when you brought her to meet us once, at the picnic last summer, and I must say that everybody agreed with me. Well, except your father, but he didn't count."

I only gave her a slight smile. "Well, Pan-chan, sometimes things just don't work out fine."

She relaxed back at my words, eyes simply looking far to nowhere. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The conversation went on. In no time, we arrived at the door of my place. My maid greeted us. And then she helped with Pan's suitcases.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Trunks. I knew you're place would be great. Tou-san and I didn't find the accommodation quite satisfying, and then Bulma-san offered help. I know that I could've just use some jet-transportation to get me to that school and back home everyday, but it would be such a waste of time the way I see it. And I don't think people would appreciate some flying girl passing by each day. Besides, even if nobody would notice me flying, how am I supposed to explain my location to those would-be-curious-ones in school? I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"No, it's no problem at all. We're like family, right? So, it's my duty to be of help. C'mon, I'll show you around so you'll get familiar with the place."

I led her around the house, mentoring her on each detail. It was a two storey house, but it wasn't much of a big place. After all, it was built to be lived by me, and only me. It had two extra bedrooms though, for the guests. The base floor had a reading room, a small bathroom near a living room, and a dining room. The dining room was connected to a kitchen and the kitchen was connected to a laundry room. There was no room for the maid, since the maid only came early in the morning to cook and clean, and leave in the afternoon after all the housework were done.

I led her upstairs. There were three bedrooms. One of 'em was mine. Each bedroom had its own bathrooms. My bedroom was connected to a small office, which was connected to another reading room. The lower and upper floor reading rooms were connected with its own ladder. 

Finally, I showed her to her bedroom.

"Oh, my! You got to be kidding me, Trunks!" she jaw-dropped. "This is the finest bedroom I've ever seen. I love this place!"

I waved a hand showing it was no big deal. "Ah, c'mon, you're exaggerating."

I watched her pace around the room, and then with her child-like manner, she flumped herself on the bed.

"Very comfortable," she said. "I might as well doze off now."

"Why don't you?"

"Uh… can't." She suddenly jumped back and headed to the doorway. "I promised Tou-san I'll call him as soon as I got here. Is it okay if I use your phone?"

"Sure. Feel free to use it, you live here as from today, right?"

After a few while she talked with Gohan on the phone, she called me. Gohan wanted to talk to me.

"Hello, Gohan-san?"

_"Hey, Trunks! Thanks a lot for letting Pan stay in your place."_

"No biggie, it's not like this place is completely mine. It belongs to Capsule Corps.—to Kaa-san."

_"Yeah… but still… Hey, can I ask you another favour?"_

"Name it!"

_"Ehm… it's like this… I trust you very much with all this, Trunks, since you're already grown-up and everything. And also you're like a family to Pan, Videl, me, and the rest of the Sons. I wouldn't trust my daughter to just anybody, especially a guy, but with you, I think it'll be fine. I really, really hope that you'll take good care of her there. Um.. it's like I'm asking you to replace her family in here. I really love my daughter. And even though I know she is very capable of taking care of herself, I still need you to watch over her. Sometimes, Pan becomes too confident that she does every action herself, radically or not, without even thinking any further. I really need you to make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble, that nobody hurts her in any kind of way—even though I know she's strong being partially Saiyan and all, and that she doesn't do any mischief. In other words, I need you to be her nanny. I'm sorry if this is too much too ask after all you've done for us. But, I guess I'm just too worried as a father."_

"No, no, it's not too much at all. I know how you feel. Well, not exactly, but I think I do have a picture of what it's like. I mean, she's like a sister to me, and just as I am protective over Bra, my own sister, I should be feeling protective over Pan as well. So, I would be glad to be her family's replacement—especially your replacement. I know very well that you're the one who's mostly worried. But, there is one thing, the way you said it, it's like you're questioning her responsibility. I know she's very responsible, especially in her studies and stuff—just like you."

_"Well, let's say some problems occurred a few times in here concerning Pan. Long story. It has something to do with boyfriends. I suppose she wants to keep it private."_

"Alright then. I promise you won't have anything to worry about." I didn't bother asking him any further on. I knew I'd fish the story out from my sister's big mouth. She could never resist telling gossips and all those sort of stuff.

Gohan and I chatted a little longer until he requested to talk to his daughter again. They talked for a short while, and then they hung up. Afterwards, she went upstairs to have her rest. At about 2 in the afternoon, I took my car and head to the Capsule Corps.' branch office in the Central State. Yup, Kaa-san had put me in charge of it. Later on, inside my office, Kaa-san called to ask me about things, and whether Pan is already there and stuff. I asked her if Bra was anywhere near the phone, because I wanted to talk to her. There was silence on the other line for a while, not believing that I wanted to talk to Bra, knowing all we used to do was fight. But even so, I would always still love my sister, wouldn't I? 

Kaa-san finally handed her the phone. Just as I expected, after a few unnecessary talks, the chatterbox easily spoil Pan's story to me. I found out that she had two-timed her boyfriend twice. There was some chaos when her boyfriend found out, and somehow she got Gohan involved to be her cover-up and stuff. Gohan didn't like it at all, but he only hoped that Pan would handle it on her own. She then broke him up because she was through with him. Bra said that Pan was not actually completely the bad guy in the story. She might have seemed to be, but Bra also said that it was actually Pan's boyfriend's fault too, because he was too possessive with Pan, but he two-timed her as well. Although, what made the difference was that her boyfriend only two-timed her once, but Pan two-timed him twice.

I finally got tired of listening to her and decided that it was none of my business at all. I told her that I had to catch a meeting, so I should end the phone. But before she said her goodbye, she said something ridiculous to me.

_"Hey, I gotta remind you one thing,"_ she said.

"What's that?"

_"Don't Take Advantage Of Pan!"_

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Bra?"

_"Oh, c'mon! You guys live together under one roof now, and you're a guy and she's a girl. You get the picture? Doesn't my warning make any sense to you?"_

I couldn't believe she would think that way of me. "Please, Bra! She's 15 and I'm almost 30! There's no way such thing can happen. She's too young for me, and obviously I find women of my age better to suit my taste."

I heard laughing in the other line. _"Age makes no difference, you moron! There is always a possibility. Pan is well-grown enough for a 15 year old girl, plus I know you must've notice how pretty she is."_

"Get a grip, Bra! Quit your nonsense! You're ridiculous and disgusting for saying stuff like that, you know. I see Pan as what I see you—a sister, no more, no less. Okay? Now, I gotta go, alright?"

_"Okay. If you say so. Bye."_

"Bye, Bra. Say hi to Tou-san for me."

We both hung up and I got back to my work. _Damn!_ What was Bra thinking about anyway? I wished she hadn't said anything about that. I was beginning to think of how true the matter she had said was. _Che! Please! That is so ridiculous!_ How in the world would I even think of taking advantage of Pan? The image of it was too disgusting. An almost 30 year old guy and a far younger girl? _Get real!_ Not that she wasn't attractive. I admitted that she was attractive for her age. But, if I ever in the slightest bit thought about her _that way_, **I** should be considered **disgusting**. And not to mention I would be failing Gohan's faith in me. I wouldn't want to be that kind of guy. I should just stop thinking about what my silly sister had said. _Everything's gonna be just fine…_

A/N: I know this part isn't anything yet. Some of you might think… _'Here we go again… It's gonna be a T/P. The plot is simply this: Pan actually likes him, but Trunks doesn't even think of such possibility. Pan will have to try hard to win his heart, and then in the end, Trunks will finally realize that they belong together.'_

But, please, it's not gonna be like that, I assure you. Didn't I note P/? from the beginning? So, please, please, pleeeeaaaase just keep on reading. And please don't forget to review (Thanks! ^^). Flames, critics, feedbacks are all welcome.

Please continue to the next chapter… (after I finished it, of course.)


	2. chapter 01

Disclaimer: All the DB characters and thingies belong to Akira Toriyama and copyrighted by FUNimation. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. Don't sue me.

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic/chapter:

· P/? Find it out yourself! Don't let the first chapter/s fool you! *MBWAHAHAHA!!!* (evil laugh)

· I'm hoping to make two versions of endings. So, in the later chapters, I might make a story split. Please watch to which chapter should you continue from one chapter to another according to the version you'd like.

· This fic contains LEMON. If you think you can handle that, and responsible enough, go ahead. I'm not gonna say, 'Kids, go away!' or, '17+ only!' or stuff. Just be damn sure you're responsible enough. 

· I'm still new at writing, especially LEMON. I don't usually write it (I don't have the guts to write the details. It's too embarrassing for me to write it down. *_Gosh!_*). So, please forgive me if this fanfic turns out to be a dissatisfaction, which I hopefully not.

Japanese terms:

Kaa-san/Okaa-san: mother

Tou-san/Otou-san: father

BTW, still no lemon yet in this chapter, although maybe a slight lime… ^^

Her Play

Chapter 1

          She writhed under his body. His burning lips showered her with kisses. She held his head close to her chest, not wanting to let go, urging him to go even bolder and bolder every second. Soon, he reached behind her back to unclasp the barrier that kept him out of sight from her full blossoms. And when it was undone, he gladly savoured the beauty in front of his eyes. His fingers played with one of the tips, and his eager mouth suckled the other. Her lips started to escape a few moans of pleasure. It was making him harder and harder. She too had acknowledged this and decided to help him. She reached down to pull his zipper loose, signalling him he got her permission. He, too, started to reach the zipper of her jeans shorts, caressing her soft thigh on the way.

          Being high in bliss, they were unaware of another person's presence who had stepped foot on the door way, looking at the two relish their own delight. 

"Pan!?" the person cracked a voice.

The two lovers quickly turned their faces at the owner of the voice, sitting up, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Trunks!" Pan quickly grabbed the blanket to cover her bare chest. "Hi! Y- You- You come home early." She was blushing furiously, being caught by Trunks in this kind of state, _again_!

Trunks didn't bother her nervous made-up unnecessary greeting. "Put something on! I'd like to have a word or two with you, please," he said turning his back so he wouldn't have to watch her. He was going to wait for her to get herself decent.

Pan and her boyfriend just looked at each other nervously.

---------------

          "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Trunks voice boomed at her. They were both now alone in Pan's room. Pan's boyfriend had gone home disappointedly. The maid had also gone home 3 hours ago at 7 pm, which was the perfect situation for Pan to be _playing_ with her boyfriend, since Trunks wasn't supposed to come home before 1 o' clock in the morning that night. But, unfortunately for Pan, Trunks had cut all his agenda the instant he sensed something fishy with Pan was going on.

          "Obviously, what did it look like I was doing?" Pan pouted her lips. Her fiery eyes were glaring death challenge at him.

          "Would you please just stop it! How many times have I told you not to fool around? And don't tell me you're not, because I know exactly that you **are** fooling around!"

          "Oh, c'mon, Trunks! Who are you to lecture me?! My father?"

          "I may not be your father, Pan. But, your father had trusted me with you. Therefore, I am responsible for taking care of you. Please, don't make this hard for me."

          Pan rolled her eyes. "It's not like he'll find out. Besides, it's not like a little fooling around is gonna do me any harm."

          "Pan, you're only 16! You're still too little—still a kid. What do you know?"

          "Hey! Wake up! In case you haven't noticed, the others have already been doing it in my age. Trunks, I can't believe you're so conservative—so old-fashioned."

          "I am not being conservative. I just happen to have a good sense. Most of them don't know what they're doing. Only a few do. And you're not one of the few. You're still too immature for it."

          "O yeah? How old were you when you first did it?"

          "18!" He lied. He was actually 15 at that time, and he had done it out of curiosity. But, telling her the truth wouldn't help him convince her, would it?

          "Liar." She wasn't _that_ stupid to believe a guy like Trunks had his first time at 18. She would guess it was 15 at the least.

          "Think whatever you want about me. But, let me tell you that I'm telling you all these stuff for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be sorry."

          "What makes you think that I'd get hurt?"

          "Pan, honestly, I don't trust your boyfriend. He's only using you. I don't know what for, but I know it by the way he looks at you, speaks to you—all he wants is _play_ around with you."

          "Do you think I don't know that? I do know, and I don't care. It's not like I'm not playing around with him either. Besides, who are you to care? Why should you care while I don't even do?"

          "Should I repeat why? For your information, your father had trusted **me** to take care of you. He had trusted **me** to replace him and you're family in the Eastern State. **I** will not fail him, since he has my respect. **I **am responsible for you. And it's not just that, but **I** do too care because you're like a sister to me."

          Pan smirked when she heard the last sentence. She got up and walked to the door. "A sister? Please, Trunks… do you really expect me to buy that?"

          Trunks followed her out of the bedroom. "Pan, stop being so stubborn. You're making this very hard."

          She stopped in the hallway. Trunks left the door open. "Look, Trunks, if you find it hard, if you don't like the way I've been, then why don't you just tell me to get the hell out of here?" She crossed her arms.

          "What?! I can't do that. I'm responsible for you, damnit! And even if you weren't living here, I would still be in charge of your well-being while you live in the Central State!"

          Pan made her way back to her room, while he was busy popping his veins. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

          "Pan, we're not finished!" he shouted from behind the door.

          "Whatever," she mumbled to herself. "You may not be, but I am." She decided to hit the showers first to cool her head.

---------------

          _Why does she always have to be so stubborn?!_ I could've just blasted that door and continue yelling at her. But, it would still be useless, wouldn't it?

_I don't understand her!_ Why did she have to be so difficult? Maybe it was just because of her age, or maybe it was just me over-doing my so-called responsibility. Damn right! The whole reason was just about Gohan's faith in me. But somehow, recently, it hadn't been the real reason for me—not exactly. Yeah, of course there was another reason: Gohan would kill me if she ever screws up! I would be at fault for not watching her well enough. But still, that reason wasn't good enough to explain my forbiddance for her.

_Care?_ Yes, _I do care about her._ But, I had been lying when I told her that I cared because she was like a sister. _I do still care about her_, but for some reason that I didn't even understand, not because she was like a sister anymore. _I'm confused._ How did this all begin anyway?

I remembered. The first 2-3 months she lived here was fine. I had no trouble with her. Everything was normal. She concentrated on her school, and I concentrated on my work. Later on she told me that she was dating someone, and I told her that it was good. I figured that she would be more like those girls who play by the rules, who would just have a nice date at the movies, have dinner, and get back home, and would ever think about making love—not just having plain _sex_—when she feels ready and responsible enough to do so. But, I also thought the tomboy wouldn't have too much of a lovey-dovey relationship. So I thought of her having boyfriend wouldn't be different from her hanging out with just friends. Boy, I should've known how perfectly right and wrong I was. I had forgotten about Bra's story. I was right that Pan wasn't a lovey-dovey type. But, I was wrong about her being by-the-rule-girl. She was a fire-starter! Her boyfriend and her didn't have any love base. They were just… fooling around—having fun.

_When was the first time I caught them?_ Well, there was this one day I got home early in the afternoon, due to some headache. I had never had such headache, maybe it was just those stupid contracts getting on my nerves. As I walked inside my house, I noticed two persons' ki inside the house. One was Pan's, and the other was small and unfamiliar. It wasn't my maid's since I had known that old lady enough to get familiar with her ki. Besides, my maid couldn't make it that day, because she was sick. Those two ki came from the kitchen. I wasn't that curious, though. I had guessed that maybe Pan had a friend come over. Reminding myself to always be hostile, and maybe get some cup of warm tea, I entered the kitchen to greet whoever there was.

But, once I arrived on the doorway of the kitchen, I was greeted by this shocking view: There she was, sitting on the counter, making out with a boy. The uniforms they had, told me they were from the same school. But, their shirts had been unbuttoned, and Pan's bra had been unclasped from the front, so that boy could touch her on the right place. Pan's hands weren't idle either. She was touching him, caressing him. _Dende!_ I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, watching such steamy display. I found myself blushing at the sight of her breasts—they were not as flat as I had thought. Not too big, not too small, but just the most perfect roundness I had ever seen. But it wasn't just about her breasts. For the first time in my life, I realized that she wasn't the 6 year old, who used to cling on my neck anymore. She had grown into this beautiful blossom. Her body was nicely shaped and seemingly firm—it must've been the paying off of her regular training and sparring. She was beautiful from head to toe. Her jet black hair, her smooth neck, her breasts, her small waist, which made this beautiful curve to the hips, and those slim legs. _Ah!_ At that time, how I wished it were my lips on her pink ones, and it were my hands which were touching her. But, _no!_ I didn't wish for long. It was Pan I was looking at, not just some other woman I could sleep with. She was Gohan's daughter, for Dende's sake! She was my responsibility! And not to mention, she was my best friend's niece, and my far-younger sister's best friend.

Things got awkward once they had realized my presence. Introductions were done. And once I shook the boy's hand and look into his eyes, I already knew that he was definitely no good for Pan. She could sense that I didn't like him. So, when the boy was gone, she talked to me about it. I told her that if it was just for a short while, I wouldn't mind, and also, I warned her not to go too far with the boy. But of course, my warning went through from her left ear to the right. I caught them again about two times, and those times they weren't just going to make out anymore, they were… let's say… about to cross the line. Since that I caught them, automatically, I had just stopped them, and of course… left them hanging like mad. Soon enough, I got used to _sensing it_ every time they were about to go for it, and not to mention catching them before the act. It was easy to sense it. I didn't know how my ki started to get sensitive when it concerned about Pan. What I could feel was, all of the sudden, I could sense her ki going up and down furiously in an unstable sort of manner—like she was going crazy or something. It was hard to describe. But, once I started to sense that, I quickly flew to pull her out of the situation—not a bad situation according to her opinion, rather good instead, but definitely bad according to me.

_Dammit!_ _This is starting to torture me!_ _Why do I have to be so sensitive about this?_ The way my ki had always been reacting to hers had never made any sense to me. Maybe it would be better if I never knew… so that it would just happen without me worrying too much about her—she never gave a shit about it anyway. _No! I have to protect her._ Why? She could protect herself, but… It was like as if maybe it would be better if she wasn't going to do it with that boy—_she deserves someone better._ So… was it going to be okay with me if she was going to do it with someone else that I could consider good enough for her?? I tried to think about that. But, the image of her… doing it with anyone… well… someone… And the image of her… in that kind of state… 

_What kind of state, Trunks?_ My conscience challenged me.

_Well… **that**!_ I couldn't find the most appropriate words.

**_That_**_ what…? That she was naked… that somebody else is kissing her, caressing her, relishing every inch of her body… her beautiful naked body…?_

_Whaddaya mean 'someone else'… As if I want her for myself?_

_Maybe…_

Dende! I wished my conscience hadn't said that! I felt my body temperature getting warm—my face especially. And I could also feel… something down there between my legs… waking up! All because of the certain flashing images of… Pan!

_"… You guys live together under one roof now, and you're a guy and she's a girl. You get the picture? …"_ Bra's words almost a year ago actually made perfect sense… Well, come to think of it, I could've…Maybe I was just a little jealous at the boy she was dating? _Get a grip, Trunks! She's only 16, and you're 30! … … And she's Gohan's daughter!!_

Maybe a cold shower would do me good…

T.B.C.

A/N: Phew! Few more fics to work on… I got a lot to catch up since my 6 months absent from the writing world…

Hmm… there you have it beloved readers… another chapter. But, still, this is just the beginning of the story. The real conflict isn't really shown yet. Even if you think there's a conflict already in this chapter, that's only about a tiny little step for more conflicts in the future chapters.

BTW, I suppose I'm making a little switch of attitude here… You must've noticed that in most fics, Pan's the good girl who gotta try hard to have Trunks. While Trunks is this bad boy, playboy, etc…

Anyways, there's still a possibility of T/P. I'm just gonna see how the readers react. But don't worry, P/? doesn't mean that it's P/someone-completely-unfamiliar-from-the-whole-DB-story-that-the-banged-in-the-head-writer-makes. ^^ Feel free to have a guess of possibilities if you'd like. But, you don't have to rush just yet, we still have a long way to go.

Thank you very much for reading, I really appreciate it. And I hope you still find some interest into reading the continuance of the story. If you don't, please tell me. (It means a lot to measure my writing skill)

Please don't forget to review. Flames, critics, feedbacks are all welcome. Thanx. ^^

Next chapter: … … … Well… read it for yourself! ^^


End file.
